Unexpected Encounter
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome meets an unexpected person while at school. Finally finished. Please don't ask for more.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know this is a little strange (even for me) but please enjoy it this is a one shot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a normal day in Tokyo and Kagome and her three friends were talking happily. "Kagome," the first one spoke, "we have realized that Hojo is not the right guy for you."

"Yeah we have found you a new boyfriend. His name is Sesshoumaru. He is new here and we volunteered you for showing him around on his first day. And that is today." The second one squealed.

"I told them you wouldn't like the idea." The third sighed unhappily as Kagome proceeded to blow a fuse. Kagome had months earlier told them about her adventures in the past and now the four friends were all the closer.

"You are trying to set me up with someone with the same name as one of Inuyasha's enemies! Are you crazy what if he is Inuyasha's half brother. Then how am I going to explain to Inuyasha that his brother from the future goes to my school.

"Actually I was wondering about the fact that you are here in the future and not dead miko. After all you are human." A silky emotionless voice issued from behind Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome breathed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what do you think do tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is kind of a sequel to my one shot. Thank you to everyone who has so far reviewed this story and thank you to future reviewers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOozOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sesshoumaru…" The Kagome breathed. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same question of you miko. Though I am here for school would be the obvious answer." Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

Kagome sighed and made a hand gesture for him to follow her. "Come on, my friends told me that they volunteered me to show you around our school. I am also here for the education, but I also live in this time. I am not from five hundred years in the future." Sesshoumaru just grunted lordly like in reply. "Let me see your schedule."

Sesshoumaru handed it over very reluctantly knowing that if he did he would have to leave her presence that he secretly enjoyed. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. "Hm your first class is with my friend Eri in F Wing. Right this way."

(Lunch Time)

"Get these crazy human girls away from me." Sesshoumaru hissed at Kagome the moment he saw her under the Sakura tree.

"Has the great dog demon Sesshoumaru really lowered himself enough to demand of me, a weak little miko, to save him from his brand spanken new fan club?" Kagome said with a mischievous look in her eye. Sesshoumaru groaned knowing that he would never hear the end of it just nodded his head and hoped that she would save him from the crazy human girls.

(After School)

"You know Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she walked beside him on the way to the shrine where they would then split up and he would cross the street to the mansion that was across from the shrine, "It is going to be an interesting year…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To Be Continued…(maybe)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know this is a little strange (even for me) but please enjoy it this is a one shot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After arriving home Kagome was greeted by a furious hanyu. "Why the heck do you smell like my God's b'damned brother!"

Kagome glared and didn't reply. "I met him in school." Was her cool reply.

Inuyasha's ears laid flat against his head now regretting his question then what she said sank in, "WHAT! You are so not going back there!"

Kagome glared once more at him icily. "I will be returning to school and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to keep me from school you will be sat till you reach the opposite end of the earth and will have to pull your ass out of your chest." Inuyasha cowered back away from the angry female and nodded. "Good. While you are here I need to tell you that I will be staying here for two weeks." Again Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

Then, "WHAT!" Inuyasha has just realized what he agreed to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne. I don't think there will be a sequel after this, but if I must and get enough reviews asking for one I might otherwise you guys can type one up. Just tell me please.


	4. Chapter 4

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers especially to Princess of the Western Lands. To answer your questions you will find out in this chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks had passed in a blissful dream for Kagome except for the fact that Sesshoumaru now went to her school. Every day at lunch Sesshoumaru would come up to her and order her to send away the crazy females that were after him. It go to the point were she told them that they were going out.

Now it was time to go collect jewel shards, but Kagome found herself slightly reluctant to return to Inuyasha. Looking at the door to the out side Kagome reluctantly turned back to the well and jumped in. Strangely though, it did not let her through and Kagome found herself sitting on the floor of the well with a sprained ankle. "Great, just great." Kagome grumbled. "Oi, Souta! You up there?" Kagome called.

Instead of Souta's head poking over the well it was SESSHOUMARU! "Need a hand?" Kagome nodded dumbly. "I have temporarily sealed the well so that you might train with me." Sesshoumaru explained as he helped Kagome out of the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers especially to Princess of the Western Lands. To answer your questions you will find out in this chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"But why did you want to train me in the first place? Are you even from this time?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I have no need to tell you why I wish to train you. And yes I am from this time." Sesshoumaru replied.

(Flashback Two Weeks Earlier)

Kagome was once more walking to school humming happily over the fact that she was staying two more weeks. The problem, what was she going to do about Sesshoumaru?

Just then Kagome feels a presence behind her and it is not one of her three friend in fact it feels like Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"Looking for you." Was the three word reply that he gave her.

"Why would you be looking for me considering that you thought that I was born in the Feudal Era." Kagome retorted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get unless you wish for me to wait until the end of the year to post a much longer chapter. I wouldn't do that though. Well maybe I would, it depends on the mood I am in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why would you be looking for me considering that you thought that I was born in the Feudal Era." Kagome retorted.

Sesshoumaru merely gazed quietly at her causing her to fidget nervously under his searching gaze. "Humph you sound as if you don't want me here." He teased.

"Um well, uh. Hehe. I am just curious as to why you are here." His eyes returned to the way they had been before he had began teasing her, cold and uncaring. Kagome shivered wishing he would start teasing her again even if it was unnerving. "Look, I am unused to demons being in this time. You are only the third that I have encountered."

Understanding lit his eyes at this explanation. "So I am the third demon you have encountered in this time even though there are quite a few of them?" A hesitant nod was here reply. "Interesting, why do you travel with my half brother I have always been curious."

"Well it started after I had unpinned him from the God tree, when I was being attacked by a centipede demon." (AN: You all know the story so I am not going to repeat it.) Kagome took a deep breath after her tale, only to find that Sesshoumaru it seemed had fallen asleep. Wait. . . ASLEEP! Why was did he fall asleep during my story, is it that repetitive?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 7

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get unless you wish for me to wait until the end of the year to post a much longer chapter. I wouldn't do that though. Well maybe I would, it depends on the mood I am in.

Disclaimer: I have been forgetting this thing so here it is I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Ah he looks so cute when asleep. Oh I did not just think that!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Um if I didn't think that just know then why. . . I am confusing myself better stop before I get a headache. Ok, ok so I have thought he is the entire time that I have known him but I highly doubt he would go out with a human.'

Unknown to Kagome Sesshoumaru had been awake the entire time and had just wanted to see her reaction to the possibility of him falling asleep during her explanation. Also unknown to Kagome was that she was talking out loud and had in a way just told him that she likes him.

(Hum should I leave it there. -; never mind I would rather not have layer set upon me for stopping right here)

'I doubt she meant for me to hear that.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself with a secret smile hidden behind his mask of being asleep. 'I have also wanted for her to like me and not my brother well maybe now I will be able to capture her heart for myself while she is here with me.'

(End Flashback)

"Um well okay. I do need the training. So I agree to it." 'Besides I will get to know him better and maybe I will learn to read his emotions through his mask.' Kagome thought happily. As she started to skip along side him as he walked away. "Oh wait, I just thought of something. I need to tell my mom that I am going to be training with you so that she doesn't worry to much."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding all the while wishing he still had a mother too worry about him. "Go alert her that you will be living with me until your training is finished as well."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprised. This was unexpected; well we didn't talk about how long it was going to take to train me. Oh well. . .' "Alright come on in if you want to. I want to pack some stuff to bring with me."

'I wonder what she is going to bring with her, stupid question; she is probably going to bring some feminine necessities with her. Oh well, I wonder what else she is going to bring with her. Hum, probably some clothes, some make-up and a variety of other things.

Seconds after this though he heard stomping on the stairs. "Mom I am going to a friends house for some training in the feudal era." Kagome called to the elder Higarashi.

"Alright dear. Make sure to visit home to your dear old mother." Kagome's mother said softly.

"I will mama. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will take good care of me as well as train me wont you Sesshou." Sesshoumaru startled by the nickname just nodded dumbly. "I think I startled him." Kagome told her mother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay Sesshy is really OOC But that's okay in this story he is all mine only in this story and my dreams though which sucks majorly.

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get unless you wish for me to wait until the end of the year to post a much longer chapter. I wouldn't do that though. Well maybe I would, it depends on the mood I am in.

Disclaimer: I have been forgetting this thing so here it is I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I will mama. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will take good care of me as well as train me wont you Sesshou." Sesshoumaru startled by the nickname just nodded dumbly. "I think I startled him." Kagome told her mother.

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome when she said this. "You did not startle me. I was merely thinking of what I will train you with first the sword or the dagger."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Well there is this one sword that is a family heir loom that I have wanted to learn to use maybe you could teach me to use that?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk away from the departing words. A few minutes later he heard footsteps following after him turning he saw Kagome lugging and even bigger backpack then he was used to seeing her lug around. In stead of being yellow though it was a dark, dark black with silver vines running along it's seams. "What do you have in that thing?"

"Oh only the necessary thing that every girl needs. Such as clothes, feminine products, the works." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru lightly blushed at hearing this. 'I may be around seven hundred years old, but it is still disconcerting to have a female talk so casually about feminine products in this time. Oh well, best get used to it.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay Sesshy is really OOC But that's okay in this story he is all mine only in this story and my dreams though which sucks majorly.

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get unless you wish for me to wait until the end of the year to post a much longer chapter. I wouldn't do that though. Well maybe I would, it depends on the mood I am in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru lightly blushed at hearing this. 'I may be around seven hundred years old, but it is still disconcerting to have a female talk so casually about feminine products in this time. Oh well, best get used to it.'

Kagome giggled quietly to herself. 'He looks so adorable when he blushes. I guess I can understand why he is blushing I mean even I blush when other people talk about feminine products, but when I do. Well I guess you could say I have no shame what so ever.' "So about learning to use a sword is that alright to begin with?"

Sesshoumaru started slightly not expecting her to speak right then. "Indeed, you will be learning to use the sword first as you have requested." Interesting that she has a family heir loom that is a sword. I wonder if it is demonic, only way to find out is to ask.' "Is your family heir loom demonic?"

"I'm not quite sure. I have it with me though so that if you want you can have a look at it later." Kagome replied. 'I really don't know if it is demonic. I only really remembered about it the same time as Inuyasha found out about testsigua(sp?). "The last time the sword was used was by my father before he died over thirteen years ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was than that they had reached Sesshoumaru's house. It was huge. It was the color of the sky on a moonlit night. Going through the house Sesshoumaru pointed out the different rooms and said which ones Kagome may or may not enter. Finally he said, "This room is yours for your stay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	10. Chapter 10

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get unless you wish for me to wait until the end of the year to post a much longer chapter. I wouldn't do that though. Well maybe I would, it depends on the mood I am in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was than that they had reached Sesshoumaru's house. It was huge. It was the color of the sky on a moonlit night. Going through the house Sesshoumaru pointed out the different rooms and said which ones Kagome may or may not enter. Finally he said, "This room is yours for your stay."

The room was huge. The room was the color of the midnight sky and the light fixture was designed to look exactly like the moon and on the ceiling along with the moon fixture was what seemed to look like stars. Against the far wall was a four poster bed with silver and black hangings the carpet also was black with silver highlights. There were two doors that led to two different places one led to a bathroom and the other led to a walk-in closet that was empty so that Kagome could put her clothes in it.

Kagome's mouth had dropped open in astonishment. "I don't know how to thank you for the trouble you have gone through to set up this room for me. It also seems to me that you have been observing me for quite awhile to know that my favorite colors were black and silver."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had in fact been watching me since the day I had been born upon the shrine grounds. He always missed Kagome when she went to the feudal era, and training her to use her miko powers could now assuage that ache. "The only way to show your thanks is to do your best while training and to give it your all. As well as dropping in to say that you are still alive after a trip to the feudal era."

Kagome raised and eyebrow but nodded in acquiesce, "I can do that."

'Good,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I get to see her more often in this time. Man am I ever glad that I finally decided to train her.' "Come it is time for diner." And it was, and Sesshoumaru had just realized that.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started. Sesshoumaru turned toward her and raised an eyebrow in a 'what now way.' "I was wondering if Jaken was still around."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at this question but decided to answer non-the-less. "Yes he is. I am glad you asked because that reminds me that I have to tell him not to bother us while we are training. If you will just continue walking this down this hall way than then you will come upon a set of double doors with a design of a dog demon upon them and through there is the dining room."

Doing as he instructed the moment she walked through the door she had to fight not to drop her jaw on the floor where it would probably stay the rest of the night if she did. This room was fit for one of the royalties of England while there was still and absolute monarchy in Great Britain as it is now called.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	11. Chapter 11

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doing as he instructed the moment she walked through the door she had to fight not to drop her jaw on the floor where it would probably stay the rest of the night if she did. This room was fit for one of the royalties of England while there was still and absolute monarchy in Great Britain as it is now called.

After dinner Sesshoumaru once more led Kagome to her room. Kagome had yet to see Jaken even though she now knew that he was still alive somewhere in the mansion. "Good night Sesshou." Kagome's words were interrupted by a large yawn as she stood in front of her new room.

Sesshoumaru bid Kagome good night and began to walk away all the while thinking that he would like to hear her call him Sesshou on purpose instead of on accident. 'Oh well we are not that close yet.'

The next morning Kagome was awoken by a loud squawk from an extremely wrinkly old 'thing.' "What the hell are you?" Kagome demanded.

"What am I! Why I am Jaken filthy ningen."

Kagome slugged him angry that he had her filthy when she took a bath the night before. "Look who talking Mr. I Never Take a Bath! I took a shower last night before I went to bed. When was the last time you took one, five hundred years ago!"

Sesshoumaru who had heard the commotion had come to see what was wrong but stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome yelling at Jaken. 'This shall be most amusing.' He thought.

"Get out of my sight before I decide to use you as my sparing partner when Sesshoumaru is unable to!" Jaken hurriedly scurried from the room with fright knowing that the little miko though untrained could and would use him as target practice with her arrows.

"I sent Jaken here on purpose Kagome. You need to get up any way and since you are you might as well get dressed, meet me in the dojo in ten minutes." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Um Sesshoumaru?" Kagome began to question. Though taking a look around Kagome found that he was gone. There was a problem, she didn't remember the way to the dojo from her room. The only thing that she remember is that the doors to the dojo was a scene of him and Inuyasha fighting in their father's tomb.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Ja Ne.


	12. Chapter 12

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Um Sesshoumaru?" Kagome began to question. Though taking a look around Kagome found that he was gone. There was a problem, she didn't remember the way to the dojo from her room. The only thing that she remembers is that the doors to the dojo was a scene of him and Inuyasha fighting in their father's tomb.

Dressing in appropriate training gear, Kagome stepped out of her room and began to wander around looking for the dojo, after five minutes of searching she found it just down the hall way from her room on the right when facing the wall opposite of her door.

"Sorry that it took me awhile to get here I didn't remember where the dojo was. I know that an excuse isn't a good enough reason though."

Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation knowing that he had gotten himself into this. "I should have known that you would not remember that the dojo was just down the hallway from your room."

So began their hour of training. (Sorry I'm not all that good with fighting styles so I won't describe it. But maybe I will describe one of their later sparing matches. )

Kagome stumbled out of the dojo completely exhausted, with sweat dripping down her face and causing her hair to stick to her temple. "There is a bathroom connected to your room I expect you to use it." Sesshoumaru said as he swept by Kagome, still as fresh as ever.

Grumbling Kagome made her way back to her room all the while cursing the demon she was currently rooming with. "I know that there is a bathroom in my room yeeeeesh. I mean its not as if I didn't plan on taking a bath any way."

Just than Jaken decided to pop up in front of Kagome as well as decided to insult her by commenting on her lack of fighting skills.

"Jaken if you do not shut up I will rip your balls from you body stuff them down your throat and then precede with beating you to a bloody pulp before making sure that even Sesshoumaru's healing sword will not be able to revive you." Jaken shuddered fearfully before scuttling away from the angry miko, who glared after him.

"Effective way of completely frightening away my retainer. Very entertaining as well though even I would not do that." Sesshoumaru had heard Jaken's insults and had decided to put a stop to that but before he could he could hear Kagome's very real threat to Jaken's proof of man hood.

"You wouldn't do that because a) you are also male, and b) if I weren't so angry I wouldn't have even gone near enough to him for me to be able to carry out the threat of doing so. Though Jaken does not need to hear that." Kagome retorted, amused by the ick face that Sesshoumaru was pulling.

Turning from him Kagome continued on her way to her room, which was now only a few feet, a head of them and entered to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I need to know if you want me to describe any of the rooms Kagome enters I am not sure so if not please tell me, if you do please tell me that as well.

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Sorry no romance this chapter.Ja Ne.


	13. Chapter 13

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Turning from him Kagome continued on her way to her room, which was now only a few feet, a head of them and entered to take a shower.

This being the first time for her to enter the bathroom she was little prepared by the other rooms of the beautiful to see her bathroom. The tub was a hot tub and the curtains like those in her room were silver and black her vanity was made of black granite with beech wood cabinets.

On the floor were sky blue tiles with swirls of silver (kind of like they were tie dyed hehe). Stepping from her clothing Kagome entered the huge tub as it filled with water, "Ah this is the life."

Fifteen minutes later Kagome had gotten out of the bathtub and was dressed ready to go find something to eat. 'Hum… Sesshoumaru did show me the kitchen so lets go there.' (That's funny she remembers were the kitchen is but not were the dojo? And the kitchen is farther from her room than the dojo is.)

Humming to herself Kagome made her way happily to the kitchen to make herself some oden. Once at the large kitchen Kagome set about finding the ingredients for her favorite dish.

Attracted by the smell of cooking food Sesshoumaru came upon the kitchen, the strange thing was that Jaken wasn't the one in it. Instead it was Kagome. Kagome was the one cooking the food. 'I thought that she could only cook cup-of-noodles.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Sorry no romance this chapter. Ja Ne.


	14. Chapter 14

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Attracted by the smell of cooking food Sesshoumaru came upon the kitchen, the strange thing was that Jaken wasn't the one in it. Instead it was Kagome. Kagome was the one cooking the food. 'I thought that she could only cook cup-of-noodles.'

Noticing Sesshoumaru behind her Kagome turned around and grinned at him, "Want to eat some?" She asked.

Giving a slight nod he turned and began to walk toward the large dinning room. 'I wonder what she was making. Probably something she learned from her mother.' A while later Kagome came walking into the room with a covered tray carefully balance upon her hand as she opened the door to the dinning room. "And here is the food." She announced.

Setting the tray upon the table Kagome went to sit down just as the servants walked in with more trays to set upon the table. "What exactly did you make for the dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

"Well I made oden, fried potatoes with bacon and onions, some chicken and some various other things." Kagome replied as she waited for him to start eating before she dug into the meal that she had cooked.

Sitting across from Kagome turned Sesshoumaru's thoughts toward his mate, 'ah she is still the same now as when she and I first mated one another.'

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru noticing the far away look in his eyes.

"Just thinking of my mate." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I didn't realize you had a mate. Who is she?" Kagome blushed slightly. Jealous though she is she knew that she should not be prying.

"You don't need to know who she is you will find out when you return to the past." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

(Two Months Later)

Kagome had finally finished training and would now be returning to the past to collect the rest of the Shikon no Tama with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippu, and Kirrara. During Kagome's training Sesshoumaru had never told her how the outcome of the final battle in fact he had told her very little pertaining to her immediate future.

Looking over her shoulder at the demon who had trained her for the past two months Kagome waved good bye. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen in the past but Kagome had the feeling that she would enjoy the rest of the time there.

Dropping her body into the well Kagome was immediately surrounded by cool blue light signifying her decent through time.

Once on the other side of the well Kagome was bombarded by a foul tempered hanyu who had been waiting to yell at her for being two months late. "Wench you are two months late, Kikyo would never ever do that if she had been the one to shatter the jewel."

Kagome's lips curled into a snarl as she listened to his ranting. "I am not Kikyou. So of course I would do things differently from her. You would do well to remember that." Inuyasha, who had shut up the moment that Kagome had begun to speak, now stood with his mouth gapping open in surprise.

Suddenly a blur of auburn barreled into Kagome's stomache. "Kagome I thought you were not going to come back!" The auburn ball of fur wailed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You might want to know that I am American so I really don't know about Japanese dishes sorry.

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Sorry no romance this chapter. Ja Ne.


	15. Chapter 15

A Million thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is my new chapter still not all that long but it is as long as it is going to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it no matter how much I want to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suddenly a blur of auburn barreled into Kagome's stomach. "Kagome I thought you were not going to come back!" The auburn ball of fur wailed.

"Oh Shippu I would never do that I was merely training in the future so that I was able to help out more during battles. Oh and I want to contact Sesshoumaru about our joining together so as to get ride of Naraku more easily."

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha yelled loud enough to wake the living dead (quite literally, Kikyou is nearby).

"Tough luck to you. I have the feeling that we are going to need all the help we can get. After all three of us are human. A kitsune kit, a full blooded neko youkai, and one inu hanyu. Do you really think that against Naraku we have a chance with just the five of us. Shippu is untrained so he will have to stay here rather than travel with us because he will be completely defenseless." Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru who was nearby and headed straight to our heroes had heard every word that Kagome had said and completely agreed with her reasoning. "I will join your quest miko because I know that you are right in your assumption that we will need more people than we have as two separate groups to defeat Naraku.."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama your agreeing to this is a great relief to me. I am sure it will be the same with the rest of my companions."

Indeed this was the case they were quite grateful that Sesshoumaru had agreed to join their quest after all the more people to fight the less of a probability of them all dying at the hands of Naraku and a greater chance of Naraku being defeated.

"None of you have any faith in me to defeat Naraku with out you guy getting killed." Inuyasha asked ears drooping in hurt.

"Inuyasha the more people to help defeat Naraku and his army the more we will be able to help you bring him down." Miroku replied reassuringly.

Sango nodded in agreement. "My village used to send out large units of our people to defeat really powerful demons much like Naraku, but they had never been as powerful as him." Sango's words seemed to do the trick as Inuyasha looked as surely as ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You might want to know that I am American so I really don't know about Japanese dishes sorry.

I am so evil. Don't you agree? Mwhaha. So what do you think tell me please? Oh I just love reviewers they are the best. Sorry no romance this chapter. Ja Ne.


	16. Chapter 16

(Kagome had returned once in the past month since she had completed her training with the future Sesshoumaru)

It is a normal day in the feudal era and Kagome and Sango are sitting in a hot spring bathing. "So Kagome how was your trip home?" Sango asked having a feeling that Kagome wanted to talk about it but would not bring it up.

"Well it was all swell and dandy when I first arrived. Grandpa threw offudas at me, Souta bugged me to play with him, and mom made me some oden. The thing is after before we sat down for diner there was a nock at the door and there stood Hojo. Can you imagine how annoyed I was? I mean we were about to eat diner. Then he asked me to go out with him. My mother answered yes for me and shoved me out the door!"

Sango's eyes had widened upon hearing this from her friend. "What happened after that?"

"Well after we arrived at this really fancy restaurant I found out that Hojo didn't even have reservations for it. He said that we would wing it, as an explanation. Wing it! Can you believe the nerve of the boy! I can't even call him a teen."

"So who would you prefer to take you any where." Sango giggled wanting to hear this answer.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll um I wouldn't mind if. . ." Kagome leaned over and whispered her answer into Sango's ear.

"But he is so. . ." Sango trailed off unable to think of a way to describe the youkai.

"Hot, ripped, gorgeous eyed specimen of male perfection?" Kagome replied.

"Well yeah. I mean come on Inuyasha's elder half brother? There is something wrong with that in so many ways." Sango complained.

Kagome who had begun to wash her hair paused. "Maybe you are right. Maybe though you are wrong. Until we know we should not judge him."

Sango sighed and began to get out of the water, "Whatever Kagome, I am going back to camp now. If your dream boy comes along don't do anything Miroku wouldn't do."

Kagome epped and turned a becoming shade of scarlet at Sango's comment.

(Unknown POV)

In the distance a shade stalked slowly toward the unsuspecting woman in the hot spring, wandering what interesting noise she would make when he appeared before her. Jumping down from the tree branch he had stopped on above her he listened to his prey's and her friends conversation. 'So,' he thought, 'she would rather have me with her than some other male. Interesting considering we are enemies.'

After the other woman left the male jumped down in front of the unsuspecting woman causing her to give a squeak of fright. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" The woman demanded.

"Well miko you and your friend had a rather interesting conversation didn't you?"

Kagome turned a bright red. 'He heard our conversation!" She thought in alarm. "What do you want from me. If you are looking for Inuyasha he is at camp that way." Kagome said while pointing in the direction Sango had gone.

"He is not who I am looking for." I replied. Looking at the miko I notice that she was wearing nothing besides the water surrounding her. "I was looking for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And I will let you wonder what is going to happen next until I feel like updating again. I have been so lazy lately it is not even funny. No romance again this chapter maybe the next. You have to remember that this is rated "T".


	17. Chapter 17

Okay people, this is my first lemon. Please no flames this chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

"He is not who I am looking for." I replied. Looking at the miko I notice that she was wearing nothing besides the water surrounding her. "I was looking for you."

This Time:

"Why would you be looking for me? And not Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"I already told you I am not looking for Inuyasha but you, that is all you need to know for now." Again the reply did nothing to sooth her already shot nerves. First he heard Sango and hers conversation about him. And then he shows up out of nowhere.

Sesshoumaru stripped out of his clothes causing Kagome to hurriedly turn around all the while blushing.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

After getting out of my clothes I stepped into the water and silently swam to the uncomfortable girl in front of me. 'What a lovely shade of scarlet she supports.' I thought.

**Lemon Starts Here**

Swimming up behind her I wrapped my arms around her bringing her close to my chest taking a deep breath of her sweet cherry and vanilla scent.

I swiftly turned her around and lowered my lips to hers before she could form a protest and let my hand glide lower down her form exploring. The moment I feel her hands start to explore my own body shyly or not I felt as though I had been sent to heaven and come back all because of this tiny slip of a woman.

(Kagome's POV)

'Oh my,' was all I could think from the moment Sesshoumaru brought me into his arms and turned me around and kissed me. It was all I had ever wanted. What else could I ever ask for. Now here I am in his arms being aloud to explore the body of a god. The God Sesshoumaru that is. –Giggles- Not aloud of course only in my mind. Wouldn't want anything to cause Sesshy dearest to leave me right now. But then maybe he wouldn't he does have a rather large "problem." 'Wink, wink.'

(Author's POV)

Sesshoumaru gentle laid Kagome down upon the shore of the spring and settled his tall frame above her own. "This will hurt koi." Sesshoumaru breathed in Kagome's ear.

With that Sesshoumaru genteelly spread her legs apart (Sesshy had prepared her while they were in the hot spring) and settled himself between them. Leaning down on his elbows he began to gently press himself into her vaginal opening. 'She is a piece of heaven sent to me in order to make me see the errors of my ways for sure.' Sesshoumaru thought as he met the barrier that proved Kagome's innocence. Drawing back a bit Sesshoumaru captured Kagome's lips and surged forth into her depths.

A still Sesshoumaru who now pulled away and began to whisper sweet nothings in her after swallowing Kagome's pained cry. When he felt her relax and then her hips arching into his he once more pulled out and then pressed back in.

This rhythm continued until Kagome came with an earth shattering cry of Sesshoumaru's name causing Sesshoumaru to climax as well. During which he bit down upon her neck marking Kagome as his.

**Lemon Ends**

Sesshoumaru rolled off of Kagome and onto his side before pulling her into his arms. Just wanting to hold the woman who he had marked as his. Leaning toward her ear he whispered, "Now you know why I was looking for you mate and not my half brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome had returned from her first mating with Sesshoumaru a month ago. Now Kagome sat in the same spring waiting for her mate.

When Sesshoumaru arrived Kagome threw herself at him and voice some concerns of hers. "Sess I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."

"Worry about it when it happens mate, not before. Right now all you can do is prepare for the worst." Sesshoumaru said in an attempt to reassure his uneasy mate.

For the rest of the night Sesshoumaru held her in his arms just to prove that they were there together and that they would face every challenge side by side, and that everything wasn't just a dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two days since Kagome had voiced her concerns to her mate and one since he had joined her companions.

They had been walking for twenty minutes before they were set upon by thousands upon thousands of demons. Kagome stood beside Sesshoumaru (who had also had his army discretely following them) knocking an arrow preparing to attack the on coming demons.

Letting her arrow fly her companions took this as a signal to attack as well.

Inuyasha used the wind scar as Kagome used her arrows to take out their attackers. Sesshoumaru had moved from beside Kagome was using the Dragon Strike. One hundred feet away Sango was using her giant boomerang just as from beside her Miroku was using the wind tunnel and his staff.

"Well, well, well it seems that Sesshoumaru decided to join the losing side." Naraku's voice sounded out amidst the groans and screams of pain and rage of the battle field.

Kagome, who was the closest to Naraku, threw aside her bow and arrows before pulling a sheathed sword from her conveniently place backpack. Unsheathing the sword everyone nearby got a feeling of utter and complete bliss except for those who had the darkest of hearts, who felt a sense of despair, and attacked the demented conglomerant/hanyu/thing. Naraku though merely dodged the lazy strike.

While the blade may have missed his skin it had sliced open the baboon pelt he favored wearing. Attacks were exchanged by the two enemies before Kagome got within touching distance of the foul demon. For as soon as she got close enough Kagome plunged her hand into Naraku's, who stared down at her in complete shock, chest before with drawing a bloodied hand clutching a slowly purifying Shikon no Tama.

As Kagome withdrew her hand Naraku's body was purified. At the sight of the destruction of the hanyu the remaining demons fled.

It was a miracle but all of Kagome's companions had survived and were now surrounding her as Sesshoumaru stood by her side. "So Kagome are you going to stay with Inuyasha or are you going home?" Miroku asked seeing as Kagome didn't disappear with the completion of the Shikon.

"I will stay here, but not with Inuyasha. I will be staying with my mate. Sesshoumaru."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay that is the final chapter. Please do not ask for more. There will be no sequel.


End file.
